


Infatuated at First Sight

by Alice_Luna



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Lots of wine, because i can't logically believe in love at first sight, gogo trying to hide from relatives, tadashi trying to hide from fred and wasabi, wedding reception party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/Alice_Luna
Summary: The crowd cheered as the bride and groom kissed again and the reception continued on. Most people would be glad (mostly) to be apart of such a happy and special day, but of course, there were people who just had to ask:“Could you hand me that bottle?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> At some point, I will try to write a BH6 fanfic with all the characters, I swear. I had a lot of fun writing this. I did want to get it out during summer, but I had a small bout of writer's block so I'm sorry about that.
> 
> I know that a lot of people are having a very stressful week, but I hope that this can make you feel a little better?

“Right when I looked into her eyes for the first time, I knew that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life,” the groom declared while looking straight into his new wife’s eyes. “I knew from the moment I met you and from now on that I love you, Ayumi.”

The crowd cheered as the bride and groom kissed again and the reception continued on. Most people would be glad (mostly) to be apart of such a happy and special day, but of course, there were people who just had to ask:

“Could you hand me that bottle?” a young woman with short hair asked with her hand already stretched out for the wine.

“Aren’t you just so happy for them?” her tablemate gushed as she handed over the large bottle of wine.  

“Of course!” she exclaimed with a smile. And she’s going to need more alcohol to keep up this cheerfulness. She had nothing against weddings or her cousin or her cousin’s husband, it was more of how sickening that speech was and how she had to continue to avoid contact with some of her family members (who want nothing more than _her_ to get married now).

“So Leiko, is there anyone in your life right now? Anyone particularly special?”  

If she didn’t want to have this conversation with her own family, then why the hell would she have this kind of conversation with some random friend of her cousin (or was it her husband)?! Instead of screaming that, she smiled and answered, “I’m too focused on my career to really think about dating anyone.”

“You’re so pretty though, it feels like a waste. Oh, I know-”

Luckily her date interrupted her, “Reina? The next song is starting, let’s go dance.”  

“Ah, got it. Leiko, I know some good guys so just tell me if you want to meet up with any of them.”

“Sure!” Once the two were clear out of sight, she drained her glass and immediately poured another cupful. It’s nice that her cousin in law had good taste in wine otherwise this night would be worse. Wait, isn’t that her aunt?

Immediately, Leiko stood up and ‘casually’ walked towards a table in the back corner. Darn it, another one of her aunts was coming from the other direction! Do her relatives naturally know where she is within a 50 feet radius?

So with no choice (because there was no way in hell that she was going to talk to her semi-drunk relatives right now), she ducked underneath the table only to find that there was already another person playing hide-and-seek.

“Oh god!” Out of all the things that she expected to see under a table, she did not expect a grown man to be there, nor did she expect him to be cute, or expect him to have really nice- Not the point! “Why are _you_ under a table?”

“I could ask you the same,” the man answered, looking nervous and on guard. Was he playing hide and seek with some of the kids that came with their parents?

“I asked first,” she snapped quietly.

“I was here first,” he retorted.  

“Hiding from my relatives who are trying to set me up.”

“Hiding from my friends who are trying to set me up. Looks like we have something in common.”

“I guess.” Though it was hard to believe that a guy who looked like this came to a wedding reception with just his friends. “So how long have you been here?”

“Maybe 20 minutes, give or take?”

“Great,” she mumbled sarcastically with a small eyeroll (he probably didn’t notice). And down here, she couldn’t really hear anything (which is a good and bad thing), so she probably won’t be able to have good timing on when to pop out and leave.

“So how desperate are your relatives in setting you up with someone?”

“Whenever I see them, they mention something about how they found a great match.” To which, she then proceeds to have Aiko call her with a fake emergency. “So, why do you need help with your date life?”

“I tend to get caught up with my family whenever I’m not working. My brother’s still in college so I focus on him a lot and help him pay his tuition costs. And I help my aunt with her cafe whenever I’ve got some free time,” he explained. “What’s your excuse?”

“I like throwing myself in my work.” Because dealing with wheels and engines are way easier than dealing with people. Then there’s the occasional night out with friends that she is more than satisfied with. She’s fine being single, yet no one really believes her. “I’m normally too wrapped up in work to pay much attention to my dating life.”

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a mechanic.” She waited for common ‘ _really_?’ reaction that she got from most people, but nothing came. He just smiled without questioning it.“What about you?”

“I work in a biomechanics company and help design different types of healthcare robots. Did you go to a trade school or a university to learn about car mechanics?”

“I went to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.”

“Really?” he asked excitedly. She nodded, wondering why.  “So did I. What was your graduating year?”

“2032.”

“2030. So I guess we didn’t have any classes together. What was your graduation project?”

“A bike that used electromag suspension so that it went faster.” Which she still has in case of emergencies, because it has no practical storage anywhere on it. Yet. “And your project?”

“It was a huggable healthcare robot. It has vinyl so that it was softer.”  

Soft. Huggable. Healthcare. She knows that she’s heard of that somewhere. It was probably a year or so after she entered SFIT and she heard a couple of the professors chatting about it and its name was Baymax?“You’re the one who made Baymax?”

“Yeah. You know about it?”

“The professors say that you’re a legend.” She estimated that each professor she had after Tadashi had finished Baymax (depending on who he or she was) would take at least 2 minutes per week to mention him and his great achievement (even if the class had nothing to do with soft robotics or healthcare).

“I just had a lot of help and just build on top of a couple things that other people had already invented, so it was more of a combined effort than just me,” he explained humbly. Modest, smart, handsome, and pretty damn polite. And if that wasn’t enough, he was smart enough to build a healthcare robot! Seriously, how could a guy like this be single? “I think it’s more impressive that you were able to take a concept like electromag suspension and apply it to something like vehicles. It kind of sounds like something my brother would do.”  

“Your brother’s an inventor too?”

“Yeah. He’s working on a bodyguard bot now, but before he was more into microbots.”

“What’d he use the microbots for?”

He then proceeded to tell her all about the crazy times that he had to help his brother whenever he got in trouble for bot fighting. Then she would mention how that was nothing compared to her nightly races back in high school.

One look and there were empty chairs at a table. Then in an instant, there was a tall man sitting in one of the chairs. In the next instant, a short woman stood next to the table as though nothing was wrong.

“Did anyone notice?” she asked as she settled in the chair next to him. Luckily, most people were standing, roaming, and dancing so there was no one at their table to notice the two of them randomly appearing.

“I don’t think so.” He glanced around quickly.

“Great.”  

“Oh there you are Leiko!” She grimaced slightly at the sound of her aunt’s voice. Goddamn that woman’s timing!“I just met a splendid doctor who would be perfect for you!” Somehow she doubted that. “Oh my, who’s this?”

“Um…” How long has she talked to him and she doesn’t even know his name?

“I’m Tadashi Hamada. A friend of the groom’s. It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” he greeted with a smile and a handshake.

Her aunt blushed lighted, obviously taken by the man’s good manners. “Well then! I shouldn’t intrude on you young lovebirds. Who knows, maybe you two will be the next ones to get married and it’ll be love at first sight just like Ayumi and Nicholas!”

Leiko grimaced but her aunt didn’t seem to notice as she happily moved onto more people to gossip with. “Sorry about that,” she apologized while grabbing the closest wine bottle. “You wanna a cup?”

“No harm done,” he brushed off. “Just give me a half glass.” As she poured the wine, he asked, “So which part bothered you the most? When she mentioned us as lovebirds? Or when she mentioned how we could potentially be the next to marry, despite the fact we’ve only known each other for maybe one, one-and-a-half hours?”

He’s oddly observant, but there didn’t seem to be any harm in telling him the truth (she already told him that she used to street race). Leiko handed him his glass and proceeded to pour her own, “She’s always like that, so I’m used to it.” To  certain extent. “Everyone just really seems to like the idea of love at first sight, but I don’t really believe in that crap.”

“Thanks. Not much of a romantic are you?”

“I just believe that it takes more than one look at a person before deciding that you want to spend your life with someone,” she stated before taking a sip of her own glass. “But everyone else I know seems to enjoy that idea.”

“Well, people enjoy the idea of destiny and the red string of fate and soulmates.”

“So I’ve heard.” Maybe if she drinks enough, it’ll be a good excuse for her to go home early. Yet, she put the wine down and asked, “So do you believe it?”

He shrugged, “I’m not opposed to the idea.” Figures. “Though I think that it’s really rare for people to be in love with each other at first sight. It’s probably more accurate to say that most people are infatuated at first sight and it can become love.”

Infatuation… Yeah, that seems more reasonable. It’s weird, by the way he acts, you think he would be the hopeless romantic type, yet he’s still pretty realistic which is a nice surprise compared to everyone else who came to this wedding.

“Dude, that’s where you are!” a lanky young man exclaimed while waving over to their table. Tadashi’s friend? “Have you tried the tower of cream puffs yet? They’re so awesome!”

“Fred, what did you have to drink?” Tadashi asked as he searched for a cup of water.  

“Don’t worry, it’s actually just a sugar rush,” a larger man explained, while walking over. “With maybe two glasses. Is this where you’ve been all night because I swear that Fred and I looked everywhere for you.”

“Well, I’ve just been at this table all night.” Not exactly a lie. He just hasn’t been sitting at this table all night.

Wasabi raised a skeptical eyebrow, “Uhuh.”

“What? I have,” Tadashi innocently protested.   

Leiko glanced between the two and just continued to sip on her wine. It would be awkward to go, but somehow she gets the feeling that she wouldn’t move fast enough to avoid both of their glancing eyes. How does she get out of this situation?

“Tadashi, great news! Wasabi and I found this great girl for you.”

“What girl are you talking about Fred?” So the taller one is the less crazy one, good to know.   

“And she’s sitting right next to you!” Fred  swung his arm around her. “Who’d knew that you would’ve already met someone, I’m happy for you buddy,” he expressed as he loudly patted Tadashi’s back.  

“Get off of me,” Leiko commanded as she pushed Fred off of her.  

“Fred, we were just talking-”

But Fred had already determined what the two of them were and continued to ramble,“Now that you’ll be hanging out with Tadashi more often, it’s only right that you get a nickname too!”

“What,” she stated flatly.

“That might not be a good idea,” Tadashi said politely in hopes that Fred would stop.

“Nonsense! Now tell me more about yourself, something that really defines your personality,” Fred requested while settling down in another chair.

“Not so fast buddy,” Wasabi proclaimed as he grabbed  “We’ll just be going now. Come on Fred, you’ve got work in the morning. Let’s go congratulate the happy couple and be on our way. Let’s _go,_ Fred.”

“Go! That’s a great idea Wasabi; her name can be Gogo!” Fred proclaimed, “Have fun you two!”

Leiko blinked. Did that really happen? Or did she just drink too much wine?

“Sorry about that,” Tadashi apologized, “Fred eventually gets everyone to go in his own pace.”  

“I can see that.” Leiko  swirled the wine in her cup but decided to put it down.

“So…” he started off, awkwardly looked at his wine glass, “if you could, would you want to hang out sometime?”  

Is the wine finally getting into her head or did he actually say that? “Um…”

“Would you like some cake?” a waiter offered.  

They each took a slice and she couldn’t help but put a large chunk in her mouth. Oh how she loved it when the cream wasn’t too sweet.

She blinked and realized that Tadashi was staring at her. “What?”

“Oh, you got a little right here,” he mentioned, taking it upon himself to wipe the cream off her chin with a napkin. In that instant, he realized how awkward it must have been. “Sorry! Force of habit, my brother’s always been a messy eater.”

“It’s cool,” is what she said, but she couldn’t help but feel some red coming up on her cheeks.   

“So you like chocolate?”

“Who doesn’t?” Because if he doesn’t, then she’s just going to get up and walk away. (This could never and would never work out… Even if she was interested.)  

“If you think this is any good, then you should try my aunt’s chocolate doughnuts. She makes fresh batches every morning and uses real chocolate for the glaze. She opens pretty early, so you should be able to get something before you start work.”  

Work! Oh shit, she has the early shift tomorrow. “I’d better be heading out. Got an early start tomorrow.”  

“Oh wow, it’s already this late,” Tadashi commented, looking at his watch as he stood up, “I should get going too.”  As they walked out, he asked, “You drank a lot, are you sure you’ll be alright?”

“I’m taking an Uber. What about you?”

“I’m parked over there and I’m only about 10 minutes away.”

“You were drinking yet you’re still driving? You daredevil,” she teased as her ride pulled up.  

“I’m not a big drinker to begin with and I only had that half cup.” That he didn’t really touch. “It was really nice talking with you Leiko.”

“Likewise,” she said while opening the door.

“Hey Tadashi, you never told me the name of your aunt’s cafe.”

“Oh, it’s the Lucky Cat Cafe. If you come, by I’ll introduce you to Mochi. He’s the cat that started it all.”

She smiled. “I look forward to that.”

* * *

“I’m back!”

“Tadashi!” Cass greeted cheerfully, “You’re back earlier than I expected. I thought you were going stay for longer to party, drink, maybe find a nice girl?”

“Aunt Cass…”

“But that aside,  how was the wedding?”

“It was pretty fun.”

“That’s great. You didn’t bring a date so you must have had a lot of fun with Fred and Wasabi. But no one hit on you? At all? Wasabi and Fred didn’t try to introduce you to any girls?”

“They did try. Though I guess they indirectly helped otherwise I wouldn’t haven’t talked to Leiko in the first place?”

“Leiko?” Oh crap…“That’s a girl’s name, so you did find a girl!” she exclaimed before proceeding to spew out as many questions as possible, “What was she like? Did you get her phone number? When are you going to see her again? Is she allergic to cats? Where should we put Mochi if she comes over?”

“You should go to sleep soon, the shop opens early tomorrow right?” He should get out of here. _Now!_

“Wait, who was it? Tadashi! You can’t leave me hanging!”

“Goodnight Aunt Cass!” he shouted as he ran up the stairs. He’s never been more thankful that Hiro was working an all nighter at the lab otherwise he’d never hear the end of it. He glanced over at his mirror to see how red his face had gotten. Even his ears are red…

He wonders if she’ll stop by tomorrow? If she doesn’t that’s fine (he might forget about her anyways since something like this is probably only infatuation at best), but he hopes that she can stop by.


End file.
